<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atamannaka de waratteru diaburo ippiki korosenai by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206335">Atamannaka de waratteru diaburo ippiki korosenai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altered Mental States, Confessions, Dark, Hurt, Knives, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:24:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se esperó de ver una sombra en la cara de Yaotome al nombre de Inoo, de verle ponerse sombrío, cualquier cosa. <br/>Pero nada. <br/>Yabu odió su indiferencia. Odió la presencia de Hikaru, aunque fuera necesaria en ese momento. <br/>Odió el chico frente a él, su aire descarado, como si no tuvieras pensamientos desagradables. <br/>Le odiaba con todo sí mismo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atamannaka de waratteru diaburo ippiki korosenai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Atamannaka de waratteru diaburo ippiki korosenai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Al reír dentro de mí porque no se mata al diablo)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yabu tenía dificultad en controlar la respiración.</p><p>Iba demasiado rápida, y no le gustaba.</p><p>Le habría gustado ser calmo. Le <em>servía</em> estar calmo.</p><p>Sin embargo, en su mente seguían corriendo imágenes tras imágenes, y no quería ver ninguna de ellas.</p><p>Kei.</p><p>Kei estaba...</p><p>Respiró hondo.</p><p>No tenía que dejarse ir a pensamientos semejantes, o nunca iba a tener éxito de llevar a cabo lo que tenía intención de hacer.</p><p>Estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación al dormitorio, compartida con Hikaru.</p><p>No oía ni un ruido llegar del interior, pero no se dejó desanimar.</p><p>La abrió despacio, y pronto vio al menor, tumbado en su cama que leía un manga.</p><p>Tembló y, una vez más, respiró hondo.</p><p>“Hola, Ko.” le dijo Hikaru, sin levantar los ojos del cómic. “¿Por qué retrasaste tanto?” le preguntó luego, al echar un rápido vistazo al reloj.</p><p>“Estaba con Kei.” se limitó a decir el mayor, al cerrar la puerta con llave.</p><p>Se esperó de ver una sombra en la cara de Yaotome al nombre de Inoo, de verle ponerse sombrío, <em>cualquier </em>cosa.</p><p>Pero nada.</p><p>Yabu odió su indiferencia. Odió la presencia de Hikaru, aunque fuera necesaria en ese momento.</p><p>Odió el chico frente a él, su aire descarado, como si no tuvieras pensamientos desagradables.</p><p>Le odiaba con todo sí mismo.</p><p>Empezó despacio a quitarse la ropa, al ponerse unos pantalones cómodos y una camiseta, y luego fue a tumbarse en la cama.</p><p>Se puso las manos en la cara para proteger los ojos de la luz que llegaba del candelero colgado al techo.</p><p>Se había parado a pensar, pero sabía qué no había nada más en que pensar.</p><p>Había tomado su decisión, había sido una decisión instintiva, pero no iba a echarse atrás.</p><p>Sintió que sus pensamientos estaban volviendo en un camino que no quería recorrer, pues se giró hacia el menor.</p><p>Despacio, se levantó.</p><p>Despacio, se acercó a su cama.</p><p>Despacio subió en esa, a lado de Hikaru.</p><p>Fue sólo entonces que el menor le miró; tenía un aire confundido, al apoyar el manga en la mesilla a lado de la cama y al girarse hacia él.</p><p>“¿Qué pasa, Kota?” le preguntó, las cejas levantadas en una expresión de sorpresa.</p><p>Yabu se calló, no le hacían falta palabras.</p><p>Dejó deslizar una mano bajo la camiseta de Hikaru, empezando a acariciarle las caderas, llevando la cabeza al hueco de su cuello y pasándole la lengua contra la garganta.</p><p>Aprovechó del momento de confusión del menor y le forzó con la espalda contra el colchón, montándole encima y volviendo a lamerle, a morderle.</p><p>Fue entonces que Hikaru le puso las manos en los hombros, al intentar de alejarle.</p><p>“Yabu... ¿Qué estás haciendo?” le preguntó, las mejillas rojas.</p><p>El mayor hizo una sonrisita, y empezó a mover distraídamente un dedo bajo la línea de la ingle de Yaotome.</p><p>Luego se bajó para que su boca fuera cerca de su oído.</p><p>“Pensaba que tú lo quisieras también, Hikka. ¿No es esto que siempre deseaste?” murmuró, al esforzarse de sonar seductor.</p><p>Le vio temblar y pensarlo un momento.</p><p>Hesitaba, y esa era una ventaja por Kota.</p><p>“Yabu... ¿y Kei?” le preguntó luego.</p><p>Kota tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo para controlar su reacción.</p><p>Oír el nombre de Kei pronunciado por esa boca le hizo sentir mal.</p><p>Tuvo ganas de gritar, de romper todo lo que encontraba bajo las manos.</p><p>Incluso él.</p><p>“Kei no está aquí ahora, ¿no?” murmuró, al subir la camiseta del menor y al quitársela. “Ahora estás tú, y es a ti que quiero.” siguió, al bajarse y al comenzar a trazar con la lengua una estela que de la clavícula llevaba al pecho, del pecho al ombligo, del ombligo al entrepiernas.</p><p>Y cuando se encontró con su cinturón en las manos, le quitó de un gesto brusco, y lo guardó en mano mientras se levantaba de vuelta.</p><p>“Yabu, por favor... ¿Qué pasa contigo? Tú estás feliz con...” empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente.</p><p>No quería oír el nombre de su novio pronunciado por sus labios, una segunda vez no, o no estaba seguro que habría tenido éxito de mantener el control.</p><p>Movió ligeramente las caderas contra las de Hikaru, al dejar que sus erecciones adhirieran.</p><p>“No fijas de no quererlo, Hikka.” le dijo, lánguido. Llevó la mano a su sexo, al rozarlo encima del tejido. “La tienes dura ya.” constató, sin tener éxito de ocultar el asco, pero ya no importaba.</p><p>De un gesto repentino, le cogió los brazos y los llevó a la cabecera de la cama.</p><p>“¡Kota! Kota, qué demonio...” la reacción del menor fue rápida, pero Yabu lo fue más.</p><p>Le cruzó las muñecas, hizo pasar el cinturón a su alrededor y lo apretó hasta ser seguro que no podía moverlas.</p><p>Luego retrocedió, todavía quieto en el cuerpo de Yaotome, y le miró a la cara.</p><p>El terror en sus ojos le hizo sentir mejor.</p><p>“¿Qué quieres hacer, Kota?” murmuró, al morderse un labio sin tener éxito de ocultar el miedo tampoco en la voz.</p><p>Yabu se bajó.</p><p>Sus cuerpos adherían, podía sentir la piel de Hikaru contra la propia, y casi se sintió mal al pensar de estar tan cerca.</p><p>Pero era lo que tenía que hacer.</p><p>Rechinó los dientes, y acercó la boca a su oído.</p><p>“¿Alguna vez has oído que lo que das va ser devuelto, Hikka?” le dijo, en una voz suave que chocaba con la situación en que se encontraban.</p><p>“¿Qué quiere decir?” preguntó el menor, mientras la confusión se mezclaba con el terror.</p><p>Kota se levantó, le pasó un dedo en el pecho, allí donde había pasado con la lengua. Al llegar a su esternón, empezó a arañar. Sintió la carne bajo la mano, la sintió deshacerse a su toque, vio la piel hacerse roja a su pasaje.</p><p>Cerró los ojos por un rato, antes de seguir.</p><p>“Dos días atrás fue a la habitación de Kei.” le dijo, y empezó a quitarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos. “Le he encontrado acurrucado en la cama. No lloraba. No hacía… bien, no hacía nada.” tragó, al intentar de excluir esa imagen de su mente. “No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me tomó para hacerme decir lo que había pasado. No tienes idea de cuánto pareciera aterrorizado, también de mí.” cada palabra era una puñalada en el pecho, pero no se paró.</p><p>Hikaru tenía que saber, él <em>quería </em>que supiera en qué condiciones estuviera Inoo.</p><p>Quería que se lo imaginara, quería que percibiera su dolor a través de las palabras de Yabu.</p><p>Kota se puso en pie, al liberarse rápidamente de la ropa, y luego volvió encima al cuerpo de Hikaru.</p><p>Le forzó una pierna, le obligó a abrirlas y sin gracia le metió un dedo adentro.</p><p>Con la otra mano, sufocó el grito del menor.</p><p>No quería que nadie le oyera.</p><p>Quería que se sintiera solo, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarle.</p><p>Que tuviera la clara percepción del hecho que en esa habitación sólo estaban Kota y él, y que no había manera de escaparse.</p><p>Mientras movía los dedos sin pericia, ahora dos, volvió a hablar.</p><p>“Me ha dicho que Matsumoto la noche antes había vuelto a la habitación, le había atado a la cama y le había violado.” dijo, al rechinar los dientes, mientras percibía los espasmos de dolor de Hikaru bajo de él.</p><p>Movió los dedos con más violencia, más para hacerle daño que para prepararle.</p><p>Vio finalmente una sombra en la cara del menor, algo que le hizo sentir aún más determinado en lo que le estaba haciendo.</p><p>Después de un rato sacó los dedos de él, se puso en pie y fue a su cama, al sacar de su mesilla el cuchillo que había guardado allí esa tarde, cuando Hikaru no estaba en la habitación.</p><p>El miedo en la cara del menor se transformó e horror, y pareció recuperar la facultad de hablar.</p><p>“Yabu, por favor, párate. No entiendo porque lo estás haciendo, yo... yo no he hizo nada, te lo juro. Yabu, para.” le dijo, confusamente, mientras el mayor se le acercaba de vuelta, le montaba encima y le apoyaba la hoja contra el pecho.</p><p>La hizo correr, al pararla bajo las costillas. Hundió y tiró, al ver inmediatamente la sangre.</p><p>Cerró los ojos, al saborear esa imagen, al substituir en su mente el dolor de Kei con lo de Hikaru.</p><p>“Vi las marcas, Hikka.” volvió a hablar, el apodo tenía un son casi grotesco en esa coyuntura. “Vi cada cardenal en su cuerpo, vi las improntas de los mordiscos, de los rasguños.” siguió, y a medida que continuaba su voz se hacía más aguda. “Vi sus ojos.” añadió, y se paró al darse cuenta de estar casi a punto de llorar.</p><p>No quería que Hikaru viera sus lágrimas. Quería que llorara él, que sufriera él. Quería anular todo lo que sentía en ese momento, hacer que todo fuera concentrado en el dolor que Hikaru <em>tenía </em>que sentir.</p><p>Suspiró, al pasar la hoja en la clavícula del menor y al dejar otro corte, más profundo.</p><p>La sangre fluía despacio, pero de manera inexorable. La vio manchar el cuerpo de Yaotome, fluirle encima en una única estela, manchar la sábana bajo de él.</p><p>Pero no se preocupó.</p><p>“Fue a buscar a Matsumoto, ayer. Y... en el poco tiempo que le he dejado para hablar, me dicho algo muy interesante.” hizo una sonrisa malvada, con la única intención de asustar aún más al chico bajo de él. “Parecía tan tonto e inútil... lloraba e imploraba piedad y trataba de justificarse, pero...” Kota repensó en lo que había pasado y sonrió. “No podía haberla. No de mí. No después lo que le ha hizo a Kei.” suspiró, al abrir una herida en la cadera de Hikaru, que entonces sólo poda gemir por el dolor. “Espero de haberle hecho bastante daño. Espero que le queden las marcas de lo que le he hizo, así como a Kei le quedaran las de lo que le ha hizo él.” añadió, al rechinar los dientes.</p><p>Luego bajó el cuchillo en la mesilla, al volver a abrir las piernas de Hikaru y al meterse en medio.</p><p>Se bajó y sintió su sangre ensuciarle, pero tampoco le importó de eso.</p><p>Estaba todo necesario.</p><p>“Y mientras lloraba y gritaba por el dolor, esa subespecie de ser humano... hizo tu nombre.” le murmuró al oído. Le sintió aguantar la respiración, y le llevó una mano a la cadera, apretando, causándole más sufrimiento, más muecas de dolor, consciente del hecho que nada iba a ser suficiente. “<em>Me dijo él de hacerlo. Me dijo que habría estado bien. Me dijo que tanto sólo es una puta. Por favor Yabu, deja, me hieres. Fue Hikaru a decírmelo.</em>” imitó a Matsumoto, al hacer una voz piadosa.</p><p>Dejó adherir el cuerpo contra el del menor para dejarle sentir su erección.</p><p>“Yabu, no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo. De verdad, juro, no lo sé, ¡tienes que creerme!” se quejó el menor, el pánico perceptible en su voz.</p><p>Yabu rio, amargo. Le puso una mano en la cara, y le acarició de una suavidad casi irreal.</p><p>“Dímelo, Hikaru. Sólo me hace falta saberlo, y vas a hacerlo más sencillos para ambos: dime que fuiste tú a decirle a Matsumoto de violar a Kei.” le dijo, con tranquilidad.</p><p>El menor sacudió violentamente la cabeza, y la reacción de Kota fue inmediata: empujó dentro de él, un movimiento brusco y, esperó, doloroso.</p><p>Hikaru gritó, y él le puso rápido la mano en la boca.</p><p>“No grites, no va a servirte a nada. ¿En qué pensabas mientras le decía esas palabras a Matsumoto? ¿Qué ibas a librarte? ¿Qué pudieras realmente jugar con la vida de otra persona sin pagar tu deuda?” le siseó al oído, y luego movió despacio la mano, como para asegurarse que se quedara en silencio.</p><p>Siguió moviéndose dentro de él, cada empujón más fuerte que el precedente, con la sensación de la sangre en su pecho y alrededor de su erección que se hacía más abrumadora, pero le satisfizo como nada más podría haberlo hecho.</p><p>“Yabu, deja. No le he dicho nada a Matsumoto, nunca lo habría hecho. No tenía razón, yo quiero a Kei, quiero a ti. Te lo juro, os quiero. Quiero a Kei, le quiero...” repetía las palabras confusamente, al balbucear, la respiración pesada y el dolor que marcaba todas sus palabras.</p><p>Kota le cogió el pelo y tiró hasta que su cara fue cerca de la propia.</p><p>“¿Le quieres, Hikaru? ¿Quieres a Kei, me quieres a mí?” siseó, al dejarle ir bruscamente y al volver a empujarse dentro de él. “Pues llora, si me quieres. Llora para lo que le hiciste, llora para lo que me hiciste a mí, si nos quieres tanto. Llora, Hikaru, anda ya. Hazme ver que te estoy haciendo daño, hazte ver mientras derramas lágrimas para lo que le pasó a Kei.” le dijo, luego salió de él, al quedarse quieto. “¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Kei siempre dice que eres importante para él, que te quiere, que eres su mejor amigo. Que le importa de ti, quizás más de lo que le importa de mí.” dijo, al sentirse de vuelta a punto de llorar.</p><p>Y así el menor también.</p><p>Vio los ojos de Hikaru humedecerse, y dentro de un rato le oyó sollozar.</p><p>Cerró los ojos, al dejar que su llanto, sus gemidos y sus quejas se sustituyeran a las de Kei, siempre en sus pensamientos.</p><p>“Él es tan... frágil, Hikaru. Ya no deja que le toque, no deja que me acerque a él. Se perdió aún más en su mundo, y no me deja entrar, cualquiera yo haga.” murmuró. Luego se extendió de vuelta hacia la mesilla de noche, retomó el cuchillo y apoyó la hoja contra la garganta del menor. “Dímelo, Hikaru. Dime que fuiste tú, y voy a levantarme. Voy a meterme en mi cama, voy a dormirme y vamos a fingir que todo esto nunca haya pasado. Pero me hace falta oírte admitir lo que hiciste.” le dijo, al recuperar de repente la calma.</p><p>Yaotome frunció el entrecejo, la expresión determinada, las lágrimas desaparecidas.</p><p>“No fui yo.” declaró. “Quiero a Kei. Y tú... tú has vuelto loco, Yabu.” dijo, casi con odio.</p><p>Kota se echó a reír. Una risa histérica, loca, que le hizo creer que el menor tuviera razón sobre su estado mental.</p><p>Pero no iba a pararse, por nada en el mundo.</p><p>Presionó la hoja, la llevó de cuello a la clavícula, hacia el esternón, al incidirle la carne en una estela que le habría gustado que nuca acabara.</p><p>“Dejaste que le pasara algo así. Le dejaste sufrir como si su vida no importara nada.” se bajó, al pasar la lengua en la sangre que seguía corriendo, y luego le mordió, al apretar los dientes para estar seguro de agudizar tanto como posible la quemazón de la herida. “No te preocupes, Hikka. Voy a dejar que te pase a ti también. Quiero que entiendas lo que hiciste, quiero que sientas lo que sintió él, quiero que te sientas humillado, que todo se te venga abajo. Quiero...” de repente se calló, al meterle una mano alrededor de la garganta. “Quiero que lo diga, Hikaru. Sea un hombre, y muéstrame que no eres el gusano repugnante que creo yo.” siseó.</p><p>Se quedaron quietos un rato, luego Yabu soltó el agarre en el cuello del menor.</p><p>Hikaru tusó unas veces, luego sus ojos fueron a los del mayor, en aire casi de desafío.</p><p>“¿Quieres que lo diga?” murmuró. En su tono, Kota oyó resignación. Aguantó la respiración, al esperar que continuara. “Fui yo. Fui de Matsumoto. Todos sabemos qué siempre tuvo algo por Kei, ¿no?” respiró hondo e hizo una mueca por el repentino dolor en el pecho, en correspondencia con las heridas. “Le he dicho que si él no lo quería, todo lo que tenía que hacer era tomárselo. Que no tenía que hacerse problemas, que tanto Kei sólo es una puta. Que al final iba a quedarle bien, que uno como a él no merecía tanto respecto.” su mirada se hizo malvada. “Que no vale <em>nada</em>.” terminó.</p><p>Yabu se quedó mirándole.</p><p>Esperaba que al oírle pronunciar esas palabras, su odio pudiera de alguna manera... si no placarse, al menos encontrar racionalidad.</p><p>No había ocurrido. Se sentía aún peor.</p><p>Tenía ganas de seguir pasando la hoja del cuchillo en ese cuerpo hasta hacerlo más sangre que carne, hasta hacerle implorar piedad, hasta que el odio dentro de él se hubiera dormido.</p><p>Pero sabía qué no iba a ser suficiente, no mientras seguía teniendo en mente la imagen de Kei, la manera como le parecía estar en un lugar que él no podía alcanzar.</p><p>“¿Por qué?” sólo le preguntó a Hikaru, al sentirse de repente harto.</p><p>“Porque es lo que es. Porque él y tú sois tan horriblemente felices, y él no merece esta felicidad. Porque podía estar yo en su lugar, porque podías quererme a mí, y no a esa <em>zorra</em>.” terminó.</p><p>Kota sabía lo que hacer.</p><p>Sabía qué sus palabras deberían haber aumentado su odio, pero estaba como si no fuera posible, como si el límite hubiera estado alcanzado ya.</p><p>Se sentía vacío. Ya no tenía nada de salvar, nada más de perder.</p><p>Apoyó la hoja bajo la oreja de Hikaru, y empezó a pasársela a lo largo de la garganta, hasta que tuvo cortado de lado a lado.</p><p>No bastante hondo de matarlo pronto.</p><p>No bastante superficial de hacer durar mucho tiempo más su existencia inútil.</p><p>“Tienes razón, Hikaru. <em>Podría</em> haberte querido.” le dijo, antes que el menor cerrara los ojos.</p><p>La última mirada que se le echó era indefinible.</p><p>Había miedo. Tristeza. Horror por su fin.</p><p>Y luego había el peso de las últimas palabras de Kota, y el mayor fue seguro de haberlo hecho todo para hacerle morir de la peor manera posible.</p><p>Le había dado una esperanza, le había mostrado su error, y como los errores se paguen siempre, tarde o temprano.</p><p>Bajó despacio de la cama, dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo, y él hizo lo mismo.</p><p>Se giró a la ventana, ya no quería verle.</p><p>Sabía qué no iba a acabar bien. Sabía que iba a ser pillado, y quería que fuera así.</p><p>No le importaba nada de su vida, en ese punto no.</p><p>Sólo quería que alguien pagara por todo el dolor en los ojos de Kei, por lo que nunca iba a tener éxito de expresar, porque lo que le había estado hecho le había dejado cicatrices indelebles.</p><p>Porque Kei nunca iba a dejarse acercar, ni de él ni de nadie.</p><p>Su único lamento era tener que dejarle solo, pero eso también perdía valor en comparación con lo que había hecho.</p><p>El dolor de Hikaru estaba todavía grabado en su mente, junto a sus gritos en el oído, a su sangre en las manos, al olor de su muerte encima.</p><p>Luego pensó en Kei.</p><p>En su cara sonriente.</p><p>En su voz que le decía que le quería.</p><p>En sus besos, en el toque suave de su piel, en todo lo que siempre lo había hecho especial.</p><p>Le había mentido a Hikaru. Nunca podría haber amado a alguien que no fuera Inoo Kei.</p><p>Ahora, ya no había nada por él en esa realidad.</p><p>Se acurrucó en sí mismo, en espera.</p><p>Su vida acababa allí.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>